1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottomless rainproof shoe cover assembly, and in particular to a bottomless rainproof shoe cover assembly that is formed into one body, whereby the durability and production efficiency thereof are increased while the material waste and cost are reduced.
2. Description of Prior Art
On rainy days, umbrellas and raincoats are generally used to keep rain off an individual. However, rainwater is still apt to be absorbed on the legs, shoes and socks, which is a source of trouble. To this end, shoe covers with a bottom have been provided for protecting the shoes from rainwater. However, these shoe covers are suitable only for shoes of a particular shape and thus are not be effective with shoes having different shapes, which makes the user inconvenient to put on or take off. As for those who use umbrellas and ride a motorcycle, they cannot take off the shoe covers easily.
Taiwan Patent No.M391320, CN Patent Application No.2010202407221, Japan Application No.2011-2931, U.S. patent application Ser. No.12/838,431, and PCT Patent Application No. PCT/CN2010/080172 filed by the applicant of the present invention disclose a rainproof shoe cover capable of being rapidly put on and taken off. As shown in FIG. 1, the bottomless rainproof shoe cover 5 comprises a front cover sheet 50 and a rear cover sheet 51. A fixture 53 is fixed onto the joint between the front cover sheet 50 and the rear cover sheet 51. The inner periphery of the front cover sheet 50 is provided with a framing strip 52. Side ends of the rear cover sheet 51 are provided with fastening tapes 510, 511. By this arrangement, the user can wear the rainproof shoe cover quickly. The fixture 53 tightly covers and fixes the rainproof shoe cover to shoes having different shapes. The framing strip 52 is also configured to cover the front edge of the bottom of the shoe having different shapes, so that the user can be protected from rainwater, cold, insects and snakes.
However, such a conventional bottomless rainproof shoe cover is made by integrating the front cover sheet, the rear cover sheet and the fixture together, so that the manufacturing process thereof is complicated, the amount of materials and labor hours are increased. Therefore, the applicant proposes a novel structure to reduce labor hours, materials and cost while increasing the production efficiency.